Awakening Drablets
by NymboDerp
Summary: Otherwise known as just another one-shot series for FE:A. Spans multiple verses and characters, and covers everything from gen-fic to ship-fics between all sorts of characters. Chapter 5: Misunderstanding. Robin(m) & Lon'qu. "The words slipped out before he could stop them. "You... Furry...""
1. Decency

**N/A** : A one-shot series for one of my greatest friends, even if we don't talk all that much. Mostly because I'm such a horrible friend and I forget to contact you. Thank you so much for being there all of these years.

Published: 14-Oct-15  
Edited:

* * *

Decency (or lack thereof)

Characters: Chrom, Robin(m)  
Setting: modern AU, dumb teenagers  
Words: 433

* * *

Typically, Chrom never had to worry about where he stood with Robin. After all, Robin was his best friend; no one else had such an esteemed title, and Chrom was fairly sure that no one else would be able to take said title from Robin… considering how the Plegian was all but able to read his mind without Chrom having to say a word.

Chrom liked to think that he could do the same with his best friend, be able to read Robin's mind without a need to speak or indicate something.

But as of this moment, Chrom was completely perplexed.

He couldn't read Robin at all. As if Robin were a stranger to him.

Though really, it might've been because he was completely starkers, and Chrom couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of his best friend utterly and completely buck-naked in the middle of a somewhat deserted but _still very public_ park.

"… What the hell?" Chrom couldn't help but utter, despite his valiant attempts to prevent from cursing.

Robin, with utterly no hint of shame, tossed his pants over at Chrom. It landed by his feet, pooling into a shapeless mass of creases and scuffed fabric.

"Pay up. I did your stupid dare." He uttered, holding a hand out. Clearly waiting for his damned money.

"You dirty bas— _dastard_." Chrom all but hissed. "I didn't think you'd actually do it!"

He'd once thought Robin had some sense of propriety and public decency. Evidently not.

Robin wiggled his fingers, beckoning impatiently. "Chrom. Money. I know you have the cash on you right now, being that rich and spoilt prince you are. Unless you're waiting for me to give you a show?"

Cheeks going slightly red at his words— _and_ when he noticed people staring, eyes boggled out and wide at the sight of Robin completely naked, he quickly hurried over to Robin to slap more than a few dollar bills into his hand. (So what if he gave him more than he was supposed to in his flustered panic? Chrom just wanted Robin to put his damn clothes back on!)

He then shed his overcoat and draped it over Robin, buttoning it up to cover most of his… _extremities._

The damned Plegian was grinning widely.

"Thanks, sugar." He all but cooed. "Be sure to come again another time."

" _Dammit_ Robin! I know Vaike might've called you a whore, but that was only _once!_ You don't actually need to act like one!"

Robin's laughter was taunting, and Chrom somewhat regretted saying that.

Robin was sure to take it as a challenge…


	2. Observations

Published: 15-Oct-2015  
Edited:

* * *

Observations  
Characters: Gaius, Robin(f), Lon'qu  
Setting: canon-verse  
Words: 355

* * *

It wasn't until a few weeks after Gaius had shoved all of his candy at Robin in an attempt to buy her silence that he realised something.

It was an epiphany, really. One that he'd hope no one else would find out, other than her most trusted confidants.

She was a complete pushover.

Er—though not in the sense that he could just order her about, or that she was physically or mentally weak. But in that she just—couldn't help but _help_ others.

"You really do need to learn when to stop," he remarked offhandedly, one day. "It's got to be unhealthy."

"What would be unhealthy? And on whose part?" She replied, a look of satisfaction on her face as Lon'qu all but ran away from the tent, having been pelted with countless potatoes and suffering from both a bruised self-esteem and head.

Gaius tilted his head slightly. The potato in her hand was looking strangely threatening. "You know what? Never mind. It was just a random thought that I've lost now."

Robin raised an eyebrow at him. She obviously didn't believe him—but she wouldn't push it. Nice to know that she wasn't so nosy, not like other women in the army. Such as Maribelle.

As silent thanks, he held out his bag of candy, letting her take only _one_ sweet under his watchful eye.

Robin had set the potato down when she accepted the candy, and he surreptitiously grabbed it, tucking it away where she couldn't see it. Thieves had sticky fingers that often avoided notice. Had to, otherwise they'd never make a living.

But he supposed that it wasn't such a bad thing. Not his sticky fingers, of course. Her need to help, he meant.

Robin's job may have been to act as the tactician, but her work spanned more than just keeping them alive with her tactics. She kept the army together in a way that Chrom, for all of his battlefield charisma and leadership, couldn't do.

He could appreciate that. As long as potatoes didn't go anywhere near him at as fast a speed as it had at Lon'qu.


	3. Spangled

Published: 14-Jan-2016  
Edited:

* * *

Spangled (or where Inigo attempts to learn other arts)  
Characters: Gerome (Frederick), Inigo (Chrom)  
Setting: modern AU, dumb teenagers  
Words: 344

* * *

"... I know our fathers may be close friends and that we were childhood friends, but I don't _ever_ recall that being reason enough for you to break into my room to _sew spangles into my clothing_."

Gerome's voice was filled with barely restrained irritation as he stood there, staring at the perpetrator with accusing eyes.

Seemingly his entire wardrobe had been strewn all over the room, various shirts draped over furniture and pants lying all over the place as if a hurricane had come in. Specifically, a hurricane named Inigo.

Who apparently _didn't care_ that Gerome was feeling particularly homicidal at that very moment.

"You forgot to mention the most important bit, Gerome." Inigo piped up cheerfully as he cut a long piece of thread for his needle. Gerome's favourite shirt was lying across his lap, the dragon-scale print that it came with originally being… _enhanced_ by black beads and sequins. "We're _best friends_. It means that I get to liven up your wardrobe to my satisfaction!"

Gerome's eyes narrowed, and he carefully picked his way across his room. It was only when he was standing right in front of Inigo that Inigo finally looked up from his handiwork.

The bright shine in his eyes made Gerome's anger falter. Just ever so slightly.

"Look! It looks so much better now!" Inigo enthused, brandishing the shirt at Gerome's face. "I had to practice quite a bit, but it looks a lot more realistic now—not just some black imprint on pink fabric!"

The brunet did have to admit after taking a second look at the shirt that it really _did_ look much better. Even if he wasn't all too happy that Inigo had done this without even telling him in the first place.

"… It still doesn't mean that I won't set Minerva on you."

"Oh _no_. What would I ever do if you did that? I'm trembling at the very thought!"

Sometimes, Gerome wanted to strangle Inigo—or at least _stuff those goddamn sequins down his throat to get him to shut up._


	4. Terror

Published: 14-Jan-2016  
Edited:

* * *

Terror  
Characters: Lisse, Frederick, Maribelle, Ricken  
Setting: modern AU, amusement parks  
Words: 292

* * *

The best part of this whole thing was that Maribelle wasn't the only one screaming her head off, Lisse thought rather vindictively; Frederick was too.

Even if it was a rather pathetic one.

He was barely even raising his voice, merely opening his mouth to say " _ahh_ " with a bland look on his face.

On second thought, that was actually the worst part of this whole thing: Frederick wasn't reacting at all.

Lisse screamed more out of frustration as the ride they were on slammed into a sudden stop, causing Maribelle to shriek, grabbing hold of Ricken's white-knuckled hand out of fear. Frederick apparently noticed that, and copied Maribelle, reaching out to take hold of Lisse's hand.

For a moment, Lisse stared at the hand upon her own, and she looked up at him with a confused look on her face. She noticed only peripherally that they were slowly rising again, making their slow and ominous way up the highest peak of the ride.

"Are you alright, Miss Lisse?" He asked, ever polite and stiff with his words despite Lisse's strict orders for him to _let loose_ and _you know what?_ _Just take your reaction cues from Maribelle and Ricken_. (On a second thought, maybe that hadn't been the best thing to suggest.)

"I will be, eventually," Lisse huffed out, sending him a rather annoyed glance, "when you _finally_ let yourself be yourself!"

"But my lady, I am tryi—hhrk!"

Frederick's words were cut off when they suddenly dropped, and Lisse watched with wide eyes as his skin paled and he actually opened his mouth to— _shriek_.

Loudly.

Right in her ear.

Lisse spent the rest of the ride unable to catch her breath, completely red and in stitches from having laughed the entire time.


	5. Misunderstanding

Published: 1-Mar-2016  
Edited:

* * *

Misunderstanding  
Characters: Lon'qu, Robin(m)  
Setting: modern AU, dumb teenagers  
Words: 189

* * *

The words slipped out before he could stop them.

"You… Furry…"

"Excuse me?"

The look of affront that crossed Lon'qu's face was so extreme that it made Robin pause, lips twitching as he tried to restrain his amusement. He'd never seen such strong emotion on Lon'qu before.

"Did you just call me—?"

Interrupting the other before he could complete his sentence, Robin quickly shook his head. "I meant that your _hair_ is furry. Not that _you_ are a furry." He explained quickly, now grinning. "Uh—furry isn't the right word though. Maybe _fluffy_ is better?"

Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say.

Chortling so hard at the sight of the _fury_ on Lon'qu's face, Robin couldn't help but ask him, "Why are you so _furry_ -ous?"

—and he reacted too slowly to defend himself from the bag that assaulted his stomach and the arm that wrapped around his neck to pull him under Lon'qu's arm and in direct range of the knuckle that now began to dig itself into his scalp.

Even as Robin screamed and cried out for mercy, he couldn't help but think: _so worth it._


End file.
